Nightmare Revisited
by RavenChristina
Summary: Chaos has dreams that scare the s**** out of Vincent, sometimes. CE Universe!


Ok, so this isn't my normal usual stuff. I promise I have some other things in thw works, but this had to be written. For those of you who don't know, this is based off of a universe I'm currently working in with LadyNightRunner, and our story called "Close Encounters" ( .net/s/5409785/1/Close_Encounters). You don't have to read that to read this but it helps. CLICKETH THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!

* * *

There were nights where Chaos longed to be free again. Sometimes, in the deepest recess of his being (or what was left of it) he wished he could break free from this mortal cage and wreak havoc on the world again…

_He wanted to walk through the streets and watch people run in terror from him, mothers hiding their screaming children as they ran for cover. He wanted to stand in front of a line of policemen and have them shoot at him ineffectively before blowing them all sky-high with a flick of his hand._

_He wanted to walk into Shinra's office and start with Rude, tying him to a chair and torturing him until his eyes he hid behind those dark glasses wept tears of blood before Chaos finished him. Then, Elena. He would kill her quickly, letting her be caught by surprise and simply going limp in his hands, her neck snapping like a twig. Next would be Rufus- he would convince the man to kill himself because he wasn't half the man his father was, maybe get him to jump off the balcony with his mother's picture clutched in his hand._

_And Reno. Oh, Reno. He would take his sweet time with that little shithead, peeling bits of skin off his arms, his legs, his feet, and then would slit his throat, drinking down the sweet and salty blood of the young man._

_It would be Tseng who would find him, every time: door flung open, weapon drawn, eyes wide at the unspeakable horror in front of him. He would lower his gun and call Vincent's name first. When Chaos wouldn't answer, he would try again, this time a bit of fear laced in voice. A final time, he would try Chaos' name, his voice catching on the last syllable. Chaos would look up at him, blood dripping down his chin. Tseng would gasp, somewhere between horrified and aroused- he knows what blood does to the young man._

_Chaos would stand up, eyes burning a brilliant gold and beckon him to come. Mesmerized and unable to break from the spell, Tseng would willingly walk towards him, gun falling with a clatter at his feet. And then, with nary a thought, Chaos would pull the young man into his arms and kiss him, hard, biting down on his lip and drawing more blood as he…_

Vincent sat up, eyes wide and body trembling as the last vestiges of the dream faded away. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest and he sat there, gasping as he tried to calm down.

"Mmmf? Vincent?" Tseng sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What is it?"

Vincent took another deep breath and turned to smile at Tseng absently. "It's nothing, really. I just had a bad dream."

Do you… often have dreams like that?

_Not often. I am so sorry Vince… I promise I'm not really like that. It's just… hard, not being connected to the Planet like I used to be. Sometimes I have these… ideas that pop into my head and I have to act them out before I actually do anything stupid._

"You're shaking like a leaf and paler than usual. It's not just a bad dream Bat." Tseng wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his ear. "Tell me?"

Vincent, who was worked up enough from the dream and Chaos' rampant hormones all but moaned, his self-control kicking in long enough for him to shudder. "Chaos… had a dream… that I'd call a nightmare."

_Vincent, I'm _sorry. _Please, I am _so _sorry._

Go away.

_I… I can't. Can I come out? Please? I want to talk to Tseng. Please?_

…In a moment. "It was terrifying. I mean… I still have nightmares thanks to Hojo and company… every now and then Giga likes to wake up and torment me… but this…" Vincent sighed, drawing his knees to his chest and sighing. "I'm not sure."

_VINCENT. If you do not let me out I'm going to _force _my way out and you won't like it at all. I swear, I'll make it hurt._

Vincent bit his lip, wincing as a sharp pain lanced up his spine.

"Vincent?"

"He… he wants… OUT." Another pain, this one stabbing at his eyes. He grimaced, and then moaned, clutching at his forehead. "He's hurting me."

Tseng swallowed. He'd never seen Chaos and Vincent so at odds with each other, and it was frightening. "If you let him out, is it all that bad?"

"I…" Vincent gasped, clutching his chest and whimpering. "He needs out." Before Tseng could say another word, his eyes turned gold, his skin an ash grey, and great black wings unfurled from his back, knocking them both onto the floor.

Chaos lay there shivering and panting as Tseng scrambled up and over to his side. He knelt next to the demon, afraid to say anything or move too quickly. After a moment, he carefully reached out and touched a wing (when they were together, more often than not Chaos did not have his wings appear because they got in the way). Chaos started, the wing lashing out and almost smacking Tseng in the face. "Shhh, shh, shh. Easy, Chaos," Tseng murmured, "It's all right."

"He hasn't fought me like that in a long time." He mumbled, slumping back onto the floor and curling his wings around him like a protective blanket. "He used to, in the beginning, long ago… but we got used to each other." He looked up, blinking.

"Are you ok?"

"He's asleep. I made him." Chaos was still trembling. "I didn't- didn't want to but I had to. I… I needed to see you."

"I'm right here." Tseng said softly. "I'm here."

"My dream scared him. It's one of the bloodier ones I've had. They usually don't transfer over to Vincent but… this one did."

"What was it about?"

Chaos sat up, staring at Tseng intently. "I killed the Turks. Every single one. I tortured Rude until his eyes bled… then I killed Elena. Snapped her neck. I convinced Rufus to kill himself. Then I… tied Reno to a chair and flayed him alive, piece by piece of his skin coming off until he was screaming. Then I slit his throat." Chaos chuckled darkly. "That's when… you come in. You… I hypnotize you and then we… do things. Covered in blood. That's when… after… I… See, Vincent didn't see that part because he woke up right then, but then… I kill you. And… that's when I wake up."

Tseng was still the entire time the demon was speaking, processing just what it was Chaos was saying. He understood why Vincent was so upset- coming from such a violent past as they both did, it was hard for the gunslinger to cope with Chaos' occasional bloodlust. The fact that Tseng had his own nightmares that often caused him grief made the whole thing perfectly reasonable. "I see."

Chaos sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think it scares him that I want to break free sometimes. I…" he looked up at Tseng. "I miss the Planet like… well; I suppose a child misses its mother. To be _so _connected to something is… well." He wiped at his eyes. "Damn it. I'm crying. I'm a bloody WEAPON, for god sakes, something that's been around since the fucking dawn of time, and I'm _crying._" That last word came out as a sob, followed by Chaos choking down smaller sobs until his shoulders were shaking with the effort.

Tseng slid over and put an arm around Chaos's shoulders, hugging him. "It's ok to cry."

"No it's not." The demon muttered, wiping his nose on his arm. "It's not."

"It isn't when you do _that_." Tseng wrinkled his nose and got up, going to the bathroom to grab some tissue. He came back, sat down and handed Chaos the wad of toilet paper. "Here, use that."

Chaos took it from the Turk and blew his nose loudly, throwing it into a trashcan. "'m sorry."

"It's all right." Tseng grabbed the demon's hand and pulled him into a standing postion. When Chaos was standing, he was a head taller than Tseng. He hadn't had the gauntlet appear, so that made things a little easier. Tseng slid into Chaos' arms, laying his head on his shoulder. "I love you both. You know that, right?"

Chaos nodded, folding arms and wings over Tseng protectively. "And I love you, and so does he. That won't change, ever."

They stood like that for a while, merely content in the other's presence. Chaos finally looked down to note Tseng was staring at his wings. "Yes?"

"I just… you don't have them very often, when you come out. I imagine because they get in the way. Are they very sensitive?" He tentatively reached out to touch one, then pulled his hand back.

Chaos smiled, showing his teeth. "Go ahead. I promise I won't hit you this time."

Tseng touched him carefully, running his hand over the leathery membrane. "You can fly, right?"

"When I want to, and when Vincent can control his vertigo." Chaos grinned and winked. "Maybe one day I'll take you."

"That would be amazing." Tseng smiled like a little boy at Christmas.

_Can I come out now? Are you ok?_

Yes. I'm fine now. "Vincent's coming back."

"All right." Tseng kissed Chaos softly. "I love you."

"Love you too, pet."

Vincent opened his eyes and nuzzled Tseng's cheek. "Did you two talk?"

"Mmhm. Are you ok too?"

Vincent nodded, pulling Tseng back to bed. "Come on koichi. You and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh god, don't remind me." Tseng grimaced, crawling back into bed, pulling the covers over them both and snuggling into Vincent's side. "Remind me why we volunteered to watch Marlene and Denzel?"

"Because we owe Tifa big time." Vincent sighed, nuzzling Tseng's hair. "Good night Tseng." He paused and then smiled. "Chaos says good night too."

"'night Bat."

3/24/2010 10:50 PM


End file.
